Literally a baby bird
by Nightshadowgirl
Summary: The Joker and harley kidnap robin-dick grayson-and force him to become a baby they succeed but what happens when the bird remembers that the batman is still his daddy and they get fed up and leave the bird only to have batman and the rest of the batfam to find him and take care of him. this is also my first story so it may not be good, this story also contains revers batfam.
1. Chapter 1

The Joker and Harley Quinn kidnap robin-Dick grayson-and force him to become a baby. They succeed but what happens when the little bird remembers that the Batman is still his daddy and they get fed up and leave the bird only to have Batman and the rest of the Batfam to find him and take care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry it took soo long I've just had a really busy week and a killer ear ache. It may not be good but I just couldn't get the idea out of my have head it also may have typos so if there are sorry about that and I already have a idea were I'm going with this but if you have any ideas just pm me. Well see ya later!**

* * *

When Dick woke up he felt like something was wrong. For starters he didn't remember going to sleep,when he tried to sit up he found he wasn't able to because both of his wrist and ankles where held down with some kind of thick restraint and he felt different. He kept pulling the restraints desperately but it was no use,he just wasn't strong enough,which was weird since he is _very_ strong. So deciding he wasn't getting out right now he looked around the room he was in. It was like a baby room. It had a large changing table that had tons of diapers on the shelf underneath it,a red playpen that had lots a colorful baby toys and stuffed animals in it,a rocking chair that had a small bookshelf that had story books next to it,a pretty blue dresser that had a lamp on top of it and it had blue walls and white carpet. _what the?_

It was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

Dick had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and looked down at himself. When he did his eyes shot wide and he made a screeching noise. Dick was dressed in nothing but a diaper that had little teddy bears on it,a blue baby shirt that had elephants on it and creamed colored socks that had frills on the edge of them. He tried to scream but couldn't due to the paci that was held in his mouth by some sort of soft restraint. So he kept making loud screeching noises,all muffled. His eyes filled with tears but he did his best not to cry,he just wanted to get out of here and back with his Tati and older bothers.

What felt like hours went by,dick came to face a problem. He needed to pee. Dick wished he didn't have on the restraints so he could cross his legs,but even if he didn't the thick diaper prevented it. So he wiggle a little bit and tried to hold it. Dick let out a small sob. He could no longer hold it. He relaxed and pretty quickly pee came out and soaked the diaper that absorbed it quickly. Dick should of thought it was gross,but he liked it. It was comforting and the warm feeling was nice. Dick then had a more urging feeling in his stomach and he closed his eyes and started to push and a large bulge appeared in the back of his diaper. He felt it smashing against him,however he liked it. He wiggle about and giggle childishly.

Not long after that dick heard a door open and looked over in shock as harley quinn bounced over to the crib he was in with a large grin on her face."Hello baby bird'" Harley said cheerfully. Harley must of seen the bulge in the diaper because she squealed and clapped her hand's."awwww the little baby pooped himself!" she smiled brightly "dose the little baby need a change?" She asked softly. Embarrassly dick nodded slowy. She walked over to the changing table and picked up a syringe that was filled with a purpul substance and walked back over to the crib. She injected it into his arm and almost instantly dick felt numb. She picked him up and carried him over to the changing table and change his diaper. Harley carried him back over to his crib and set him in it, though this time he wasn't strapped down. Harley handed him a batman plushie and walked out of the nursery. Dick looked at the batman plushie and started to move it's little hands and down and giggle,finding this extremely amusing,but not sure why.

As Dick kept playing with the plushie he realized how much he missed his daddy and that made start to cry softly,that and he was also hungry. He sucked on the nipple of his paci,trying to calm himself down. With each passing second his crying got louder and louder. A few minutes later harley walked back in and took the paci out of his mouth. Only when it was out of his mouth did dick start to scream and cry,out of hunger and that he missed his daddy. Something was suddenly shoved in his mouth and dick opened his eyes and saw that it was a baby bottle. He gave it a small suck and warm and creamy liquid ran along his tongue and down his throat. It tasted a little weird but other than that it was pretty good. He didn't realize he was still sucking on it in till the bottle was empty. He suddenly felt very tired and yawned a big yawn and laid back down in the crib. The pacifier was put back in his mouth and he gave it a suck and hugged the batman plushie close to his chest. With in seconds he was asleep,but what dick didn't know was that as he slept his mind would regress to a baby between 6 or 8 months old

When dick woke up a few hours later he realized two things,one his dada wasn't there and two his diaper was full(as slept he lost all potty training)so just like any baby would do when they wanted attention,dick started to scream and sob. Not long after dick began to cry harley walked in with a huge grin on her face. She walked over to the crib and picked him up. She carried him over to the changing table and change his diaper and dressed him in a red onesie. Dick looked up at harley with big blue eyes and gave her hair a gently tug. Harley looked down at dick and giggle at him."c'mon baby lets go get you something to eat!" Harley said cheerfully. The only response she got was a cooing baby(as he slept he lost all ability to talk).

Harley carried him to a modern looking kitchen and drop him in a bright yellow high chair that had brown monkeys on it."I'll be right back baby mama's is just gonna get ya some food!"And with that harley went about making some food for dick while humming hush little baby while he just sat there sucking on his paci. A few minutes later the joker walked in and smiled a creepy smile when he saw dick. He bounced over to him and ruffled his hair,the smile never leaving his face. But dick didn't like him he thought he was scary and as a result he whimpered and shrunk back in his high chair a little bit. The joker notice this and glared at him but quickly smiled again."well harl I got's to go but I'll be back for diner!" "Ok Mista J"Harley replied brightly. Harley walked over to dick and sat down in a chair with a bowl of baby food. She smiled sweetly at him and began to feed him,making air plane noises as she did so.

this continue for about for months. Dick woke up,he was change,he was feed,he played with baby toys,he was change again,he napped,he was change,he played,he was feed and he went back to bed.

Dick acted like a infant and it seemed like he forgot about his previous life,well ALL most ever thing. There a few things that made joker and harley mad. Dick never called them his mama or papa, he never ever let go of the batman plushie and ever time the news was on when they were-as harley would put it-having family time Dick would always clap and cheer. So after a few hours of talking- more like yelling-they came to the conclusion that dick still remembered that the batman was his father and probably wondn't think of them like that. So with that in mind after putting dick to bed one night they pack there bags and left. When they left joker and harley thought dick would die since he can't take care of himself.

boy were they wrong.

Also Batfam alter egos and ages.

Bruce wayne-batman(duh!who else?)-age early forties

terry McGinnis-Nightwing-age 26

Damien wayne-blackwing-age 24

Stephanie brown-spoiler-age 23

Timothy drake-red robin(yuuummm!)-age 22

Jason Todd-red hood-age 19

Dick Grayson-robin-age physically 13- mentally 8 months


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I know I know, I am updating really late, but I have reasons! First I started school though I'm just glad I'm homeschooled and I have a little brother that is autistic and let me tell you something, he is a hand full! But I love him all the same:) this chapter may not be good it's just that I really want to write the story I just don't know how to write it out, ha know?. Well next chapter will be doing The bat brothers povs and your reviews made my heart fly, seriously I barely held in a scream and ran into the backyard and startin doing cart wheels while my dogs looked at me like I was crazy. I thought nobody would like this idea, like who would ever think of this. And if you guys are looking for infantilism story's I know a really good one called'little dickie' by roseredblood. She is super nice and her story is so fluffy. Also if you're wondering why the clothes are in child size,Dick just like the rest of his blood family are extremely short,he is 4.6 inches in this story. This chapter may have typos sorry about that, well I'll see you y'all later,peace!;)**

* * *

4 months,2 weeks,5 days,11 hours,45 minutes and 13 seconds.

Thats how long dick has been missing. That's how long he has been in the hands of the joker. That's how long batman has been searching desperately for his youngest son in hopes of saving him from the tortue that joker is bound to be doing to him.

Ever since dick was kidnap Bruce has been searching nonstop for him. He has been interrogating ever one of jokers goons that he can get his hands on,and almost ever one of them walks away with broken bones. He should've never sent young justice on that mission without league backup,and now because of his stupidity his son could be dying,it's all his fault or at least that's what he thinks. The mission should of been easy. Get in,get the information and get out. But really, when do any of their missions go as planned?.

There had been a rumor about a top secret genetics lab in a remote location on the outskirts of gotham doing highly dangerous and illegal experiments on animals. The team was supposed to get in,hack thier system,get some information and get out,but that's not how it went.

It was actually going pretty well. The team had gotten in with little to no problem and robin had hacked thier computers lickety-split and he was just finishing downloading all of the information on to his hollow watch and for once wally and artemis weren't at each other's throats(thier prayers have been answered) in till a strange green gas started to come out of air vents and within seconds the team found themselves on the floor laughing like maniacs while gasping for breath. They laughed so hard that they eventually passed out but not before they saw a figure walking towards robin. When they woke up a few hours later they were in the watchtower infirmary,well all except one. They had asked the JL were robin was,fearing that the figure got him. All batman had said was"gone. Joker kidnap him.".Ever since then the team had been doing anything they can to find thier youngest member but had found nothing and it was Breaking them .Without robin's cackle floating down the halls when you lest expect it or that shit eating grin he would throw you're way when ever he felt like trolling,Mount justice just wasn't the same and neither was the team. Conner was always angry, Megan was baking so many cookies that she could feed a entire city, artemis and Wally are fighting each other more than usual and kaldur is drowning in guilt,he think's it's his fault that robin was kidnap.

The bat family also had no luck with finding their youngets. Intill one night when batman was interrogating one of joker goons did they actually find something. The guy was easy to crack all he had to do was do one of his famous batman interrogation techniques-that shall not be named-and by the time he was done the guy looked like he was ready to piss himself and decided that it would be a good idea to start talking. He mentioned something about a house on the outskirts of gotham and that's when batman took his departure. He immediately went to the batcave and searched into it and turned out he was true. There was a abandon two-story house about 20 miles from Gotham but from the recent satellite images it didn't look so abandon. The front yard and back yard had been mowed,there was a small Swingset in the back yard,there was a freshly painted white fence wrapped around the entire property,the outside of the house had been painted green and there was a white van in the driveway.

Bruce thought it was strange that the joker and Harley quinn were hiding in a house and weren't hiding in a warehouse like they usually do,but at this point he didn't care. All he wanted was his son back so he put the coordinates in the Batmobile and was just about to jump in to the drivers seat when his oldest child-aka terry McGinnis-walked down the stairs that lead up to Wayne manor.

"Hey Bruce where ya goin."terry said sadly. He was very sad about dick, just like the rest of the family.

"I found a lead on the joker. There is a abandon house about 20 miles from gotham _._ I'm going to go there and see if that is where joker is holding you're brother." Bruce replied in a gruff voice.

Terry's eyes widened"what! You found a lead, let my come with you." Terry said quickly, already heading towards the glass case that held his nightwing costume.

Bruce narrowed his eyes."no,you are not coming with me."

Terry whipped his head around to stare at his dad in shock."what! Why not?."

"because we Don't know what the joker is planning. It is better for me to go alone and not have to worry about one of you getting hurt."

"But you could use are help!." Terry replied angrily. He understood that bruce was just trying to protect them, but still he was 26 years olds and could do what he wanted, plus he really wanted to get his baby brother(you have no clue terry) back. Ever since dick was kidnap they have all been on edge. Jason kills more then he used to, Bruce and Tim are in 'detective mode' 24/7 and him, damien, cass and steph have been way more violent on patrol,especially bruce.

"Terrence, I understand that you want to help get you're brother back, but if you came with me and you or one of you're siblings got hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. So please just stay here and if I need you're help I promise I will call, okay?." Bruce said in a softer voice once he saw the hurt and angry look on Terry's face.

Terry thought about this for a few minutes before nodding his head."okay I'll stay here, but promise me you will call." Terry said seriously.

"I promise." Bruce said honestly and walk over to his son and gave him a hug. Terry was surprised, bruce didn't usually give hugs, but quickly got over his shock and returned the hug. Father and son stayed like that for a few minutes before Bruce cleared his throat and pulled away and gave terry's shoulder a squeeze before walking towards the bat mobile and jumping in the drivers seat.

before he pulled out of the batcave though terry said something that made him freeze."bring him back alive." "I'll do my best." And with that batman pulled out of the batcave and was heading to the outskirts of Gotham in hopes of Bringing his son home.

* * *

Dick woke up late in the night and started to whine and cry softly, he was hungry and needed a change, plus there was a thunder storm and he was scared, just like any baby would be. He kept crying loudly, but harley never came which was weird because usually she would be in the nursery and taking him out of his crib to take care of him with in seconds of him crying, so he started to cry and scream on the top of his lungs, he really wanted her attention. In the pass few mouths he actually started to like harley and the joker, he thought they were funny with there big smiles on all the time, but he never thought of them as his mommy or daddy. Even though dick had the mind of a infant he still knew that Bruce was his dada.

He sucked on his paci, trying to calm himself down and eventually minutes of crying stretch into half an hour, and he still sat there in his crib scared and hungry, and he just wanted his dada to come and make thing's better but he stopped crying when he heard someone walking down the hall,their footsteps were barely audible, but he still heard them and he was relieved that someone was going to take care of him and make him feel better, but he really hoped it was his dada because he _really_ wanted him. Finally what felt like forever to dick the footsteps stopped outside of his nursery and ever so slowly they turned the doorknob and open the door. Dick immediately saw a huge shadow loom throughout the entire nursery and was scared all over again and started to cry all over again, even though he recognized the shape of the shadow. The owner's eyes of said shadow widened, to say he was shocked was a understatement, so the only words he could make out were,

"Dickie?"

* * *

It took Bruce a few hours to get to the house due to the storm, but he got to the house around 3 am. When he got there he was a bit shocked. It looked like a normal house. The outside was kept well taken care of, something that wasn't expected of the joker or harley. He made his way up the front steps that lead to front door and notice baby toys scattered throughout the front yard and porch. Did the joker and harley have a child?. _oh please no._ His mind screamed. He could handle too crazed clowns, but three?. Heck no. He rather battle Darkside alone.

He reached for the door handle and just like he expected it was locked. No problem he'll just kick down the door. And that is exactly what he did, once that was out of the way he stepped in to the house and couldn't see a thing so he stepped in further into the house and found a light switch and flicked that on. Once that was on he got to look at the room he was in. It appeared to be the living room/Family room. The room had Snow White colored carpet and red wall's. It also had a grey sectional and Loveseat on the opposite wall from the entrance and a Maple coffee table with magazines and baby toys on top of it in the middle of the room. There was also baby toys throw about the room. To say Batman was confused was a understatement. There was also a small table beside the couch with a baby monitor and bottle on it.

Batman made his way around the first floor of the house. So far he found a Half bathroom, A linen closet,and a sunroom. The house itself was well taken care of but in every room he was in he's always found some kind of baby thing. In the bathroom he found diapers and diaper supplies underneath the cabinet, in the linen closet he found baby blankets and a few baby clothes but in the size for a child around the age of 6-8 in it and in the sunroom he found a playpen a baby monitor and more baby toys. After about half an hour he finally found the kitchen. It was a modern style kitchen with a subway tile backsplash, dark,almost black, kitchen cabinets,stainless steel appliances, a decent size island in the middle and gray granite countertops with specs of green in it. He was a little shocked,Harley and the Joker surprisingly had good taste. And like every other room in the house there was a ton of baby themes in this room. There was a bright yellow high chair beside island, a bottle warmer on the counter next to the coffee machine, a few pacifiers on a draining rack next to the sink and a small basket with a few baby toys in it.

By now he was truly and utterly confused. There was definitely a baby living here(no duh, Bruce), but who's baby and why did harley and joker have it? And where was his son?. It just wasn't making any sense. He walked further into the kitchen for further expection. He opened one of the cupboards and saw stacks of Gerber brand baby food, he raised an eyebrow(though it wasn't noticeable because of a cowl) and open to the next one, this one contain baby cereal and some fruit. He went around opening the rest of the cabinets and found more baby food, about a dozen sippy cup's and baby bottles. He was just about to look underneath the sink when he heard a sound and narrowed his eyes. It was barely audible but with his years of training he heard it. It sounded like a baby crying, he stood up straight from where he was bending over to open the cabinet and made his way to the upstairs of the house.

He got to the top of the stairs in just a few seconds and immediately his eye's zoomed in on a door down the hall. It was a bright yellow door with poorly drawn pictures tap to it. With no light in the hall way, it all looked a tad creepy. With Lightning and thunder crashing every few seconds, and the rain pounding on the windows and shadows all throughout the hallways, it looked more like a scene from a horror movie then an ordinary house. He made his way down the hall way and made sure his foot step's were quiet and in front of the door and listened for the crying and hesitated for just a fraction of a second and open the door.

nothing, _nothing_ could of prepared him for what was on the other side of that door.

There his son was, sitting in a child size crib wearing baby blue footsie pajamas with yellow ducks on it, a bright red pacifier in his mouth and had tears running down his face that look like a miniature waterfall and was sucking rapidly on the pacifier. Now if that didn't shock him, once he looked at the room he was in did. It was a nursery with blue walls and white carpet, a bright red play pen and baby furniture all around it. His eye's widened slightly, he was so shocked. He took a few steps further into the nursery and said,

"Dickie?"

His son's eye's slowly opened and his crying come to a stop once he heard his voice. Despite how dark it was(besides the little glow that came from the nightlight) in the room,he was still able to see his sons eyes. They seemed to glow in the darkness, he was shocked, there was so much innocence and joy in his eyes,he has never seen that much innocence in then before maybe when he was younger, but not in the last few years. As soon as he saw his dada the little bird reached his arms up while opening and closing his fist and hiccuping. As soon as he saw his son looking so young and hurt all of his training and sense went out the window and was replaced by daddybats. He quickly rushed into the room and scooped his son into his arms. He settled him on his hip and out of instinct starting rubbing soothing circles on his back. His son cuddled into him and laid his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a few minutes before everything that was happening came back to him.

Why was his son dressed in baby clothes? Why was he acting like a baby? Why was he sitting in a crib and in a nursery. Wh-

oh _,oh_.

It all made complete sense now. The baby food, the baby clothes, the nursery. Everything. For some messed up, crazy reason the joker decided to turn his son mentally into a baby. He stopped comforting his son, he stopped breathing. He just stood there with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide. He must've stayed like that for a little while because next thing he knew he heard a high-pitched wail right next to his ear. Looking down he saw that dick was gripping the front of his bat suit and wailing at top of his lungs. He quickly started swaying back-and-forth slightly and shushing him till he calmed down.

As he started to move his hands under his bottom to support him better he felt something squishy and drew his hand back. He looked at the back of his son and noticed that his bottom stuck out a bit. He found a zipper and unzipped the pajamas and saw that his son was wearing a diaper and a used one at that. So no wonder dick was upset, he needed a change. He was slightly uncomfortable with changing his 13-year-old son's diaper, but quickly got over it. He walked over to the changing table and undressed his son and was about to get started when dick started to kick and whine. Bruce look up and saw that he was making grabbing hands towards the crib. He walked over over towards it and looked inside of it and saw a batman plushie. He smiled slightly and grabbed it and headed back over to his son. He handed it to him and watched as his son gave a little sigh and nuzzled it against his cheek. He started to get to work quickly but before he got far he thought of something. _don't I need diapers?'._ He looked underneath the changing table and found diapers and baby powder. He grabbed those two and set them aside and undid the tabs on the diaper. The smell and sight made him want to puke, but he held his stomach and worked quickly but since he knew nothing about babies it took him a few tries but he finally got it.

Once he is done he glanced up at his son and saw that he was nearly asleep and sucking on his pacifier while hugging the plushy to his chest in a death grip. Not bothering to dress his son he picked him up and made his way out of the room down the hallway and downstairs quickly. Before he headed out of the house he wrapped his son up in his cap and cradled him close to his chest. His son cuddled into him and gave a satisfied sigh and Bruce smiled slightly. He made his way out of the house and into the coldness of the rain. He pressed a small button on his utility belt and the top of the Batmobile raised up so he could jump in. He thought about setting dick in the passenger seat but decided against it and sat down in the driver seat with him In his lap. Now that he was in side the Batmobile and out of the cold he could think clearly. Dozens of thoughts flew through his mind but to kept repeating themselves. The first one was how is he going to change dick back, and the second one was, _how the hell am I going to explain this to the rest of my kids!?._ Ah, now that is a question that not even Batman can solve.

He started up the Batmobile and put it in auto pilot so that he could support dick better and pulled out of the driveway quickly. He made his way down The highway that would lead back to the secret road that went to the batcave. He looked down at dick and felt a warm feeling in his chest. His son was sucking on his pacifier while holding onto one of his fingers. He found this whole situation slightly disturbing and uncomfortable but he had to say, little dickie was pretty adorable, not that he would ever admit that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys!I'm so sorry for the lateness of this chapter,i've been so busy with homework:(. I tried to get everybody's personality and characters right,probably didn't do a good job but oh well. I am currently looking at beta readers,but so far I haven't seen any that I'm comfortable with. There's just so many to choose from I'm a little overwhelmed,but if anybody is interested just p.m. me. And i'm just going to say updates will probably be slow but don't worry I'm not leaving the story. Also if you have any ideas don't hesitate to p.m. me either or leave a review. It's kinda funny I see a story that I like and I'm Attacking the author with ideas but When it comes to my stories I can't think of a damn thing,that's a lie I can it's just that none of them are in the right order,or they just don't make sense at all. I'm just going to say this right now I'm not that good a writing the story out but I'll most likely practice get a little bit better at it look at this story think to myself'what the heck did I do 'delete the thing and rewrite it all over,I'm pretty weird. Well that's all I have for y'all today so have a nice day and see you later:)**

* * *

Terry watched as the Batmobile zoomed down the ramp and get smaller and smaller until it was out of his sight. He gave a heavy sigh and walked up the stairs to the bright and welcome light of Wayne Manor. He walked out of the grandfather clock and into the library and smelled a roast,Alfred was most likely preparing dinner. He walked out into the hallway and down the stairs and headed to the main living room and saw his two younger brothers,Jason and Tim, on the Loveseat that was in front of the TV. The two brothers were currently engaged in a video game but neither of them seemed that focused. He left them alone knowing that it was not be a good idea to try to talk to them and tell them that bruce found a lead on dick just yet,whenever dick was brought up World War III was about to begin. But he was going to tell them soon.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Alfred bustling around the kitchen preparing dinner. He noticed the absence of his other brother, Damien. But that was to be expected lately he was usually either locked up in his room or out on patrol beating up thugs. No matter how much Damien denied it he did have a soft spot for Dick in his heart,but it was unhealthy and the family was getting worried about it. He sat down on a stool next to the large island in the middle of the kitchen and bit into an apple that he got from the fruit basket. He took his time and thought about it for a few minutes before throwing the Applecore in the trashcan and clearing his throat to indicate that he wanted to talk. Alfred made a humming noise but did not turn away from the carrots that he was currently cutting. Terry thought he was going to word this out care if carefully but he found himself blurting out,

"bruce found a lead on dick"Terry wanted to face palm himself.

Alfred turned his head around so he was looking at terry and had a look of happiness on his face, but you could hardly tell. Alfred could do that,he could be happy, angry or sad and you would never tell unless you payed very close attention. He could hide emotion better then batman himself, it was kinda creepy if terry was honest.

"How did master bruce make this discovery"Alfred asked,even though he already knew.

"wadda you think?"terry replied with a 'really look' on his face.

"and where exactly?master Terrence"Alfred asked with a hint of worry laced in his voice.

"on the outskirts of Gotham,bout 20 Miles. The goon said that the Joker and Harley are hiding out in a abandon house, dick should be with them."Terry said with a glare. He was still mad at bruce but he also wanted to kill the joker for laying his hands on his baby brother.

"And he did not think it would be wise if he took one of you with him"Alfred asked as he went back to chopping carrots,though a little bit quicker this time. He was anxious to get the boy he thought of a grandson back, even though he knew that this could lead them to another dead-end on to where dick was.

"he said he didn't want us getting hurt"

"understandable"Alfred said with a nod.

"yeah,whatever"terry said with a irritated voice.

"Well since you have nothing else to at this moment,could you please set the table."He said with no room for discussion.

Terry smiled,he knew what Alfred was doing. Trying to distract him from the current situation so he wouldn't drive him self crazy with revenge and focus on the present. He got up and picked up the plate's and started to set the table, all while thinking that bruce would _hurry_ up and bring dick home.

* * *

Jason was fucking lived. He wanted to _murder_ the joker, well he always wanted to murder joker, but this time he would kill the justice league so he could get his hand's on him. It had been 3 month's since dick was kidnapped and they still couldn't find him, the _world's greatest fucking_ _detective_ couldn't find him. What was the point in being a detective if you couldn't even find you're own son?, well bruce couldn't find him in tim-

 _No!_

He was _not_ going there. Bruce may not have been able to save him, but he was going to save dick. It's not like dick hasn't been kidnapped by joker before, he has been kidnapped by him the most in his carrier out of all them, but this has been the longest that joker has had him and they all were freaking the fuck out, even Alfred, even though he hid extremely well. Jason had been absolutely furious when he had got a call from roy, telling him that robin had been taken by joker during a mission with team. He knew that letting dick on that stupid team would led to complent disaster, and look where there at now. And he didn't regret anything when he got to the batcave on his motorcycle and sneered that in bruce's face. Bruce had been furious but talked to Jason calmly even though he wanted to say something's that Alfred would definitely disapprove of.

And then tim said that they needed a break, and then of course Alfred jump on the idea , saying that they all were running them self's to the ground and that it wasn't healthy and blah blah blah. Jason loved alfred with all of his heart, but sometime's he could strangle the man, not that he would. So here he is now, on the couch in one of the many living room's in the manor after insisting to Alfred that he was fine and didn't need a break and then of course losing, playing fucking call of duty with tim. I mean really? if they were going to waste time on trying to finding dick could't they do something productive?. Playing video games was not jason's cup of tea and he nor tim were that focused, so why were they even playing the stupid game?, most of the time he was convince that these people were brain dead.

He notice terry walking down the hallway out of the corner of his eye, but didn't say anything. He suspected that he was coming from the batcave, which was so not fair, bruce got to interrogate joker goons while the rest of them were stuck here, but a least someone was still looking for his little brother, even if that person is the man he hate's the most.

It's kinda typical. You see when dick first got here jason absolutely hated him, he thought bruce was replacing him, but that wasn't the case at all. Jason made sure to avoid dick at all cost, for the first few month's that dick lived at the manor jason didn't talk to him, he didn't hang around him and when dick walked in a room that he was in he would make a break for it. Dick was convince that jason hated him and that made him even more emotionally unstable then he already and so he avoided him also. Eventually though bruce put a stop to it by literally forcing them to interact with one another. Of corse they didn't become best bud's right away, but after a little while the five year old started to warm up to jason, and jason saw the hurt and hunted look in dick's eye's and found out how much that night left a impact on him. And so over the year's the too become best friends, jason was the one who kept dick sane and dick was the one who kept jason happy and made him see the happiness in life, up in till jason died, then all the hard work he did to make sure that dick wouldn't do any stupid went down the drain.

But then he came back and well, it was kinda hectic at first considering he kidnapped him and all, but dick forgave him and most of the family did to except bruce, which jason wasn't that much surprised over.

Before jason new what hit him it was dinner time, wow for 2 hours he just sat on a couch and did absolutely nothing, he really needed this break, because if he zoned out like this on patrol he would have been killed for sure. He got up from the couch and stretched with his joints responded with a satisfying pop. He and tim made there way towards the dining room and took there usual seat's. Jason looked across from where he was sitting and looked over at the head of the table and took notice of the lack of bruce sitting there. He was caught of guard slightly, usually bruce was back by now, usually not up here with civilization but rather down in the batcave working, but alfred did a good job of making come up for at least one meal every few day's, so if bruce wasn't here and by the unconcerned look on Alfred's face when he addressed this to him when he came out with there meal's, he would safely assume that batman found a lead on dick's whereabouts, but he knew not to jump to conclusions.

He could just be easily taking down some low life criminals, considering he stop doing any thing big so he could focus on dick. He heard some arguing upstairs that followed with some loud banging for a few minutes before it all came to a stop and then terry was dragging a very mad looking damien through the dining room and forcing him into a seat. Damien sat there, grumbling but didn't make a move to get up and kill terry. Terry, pleased that he finally got his brother to come out of his room for the first time in three day's, smiled to himself and took his seat. The rest of dinner was uneventful besides terry trying to make conversation with his younger siblings though jason and damien ignored him but tim, knowing that his brother was just trying to bring everybody's spirits up started to talk with him. Terry was thankful for that and asked him question's about the teen titans, college normal question's that he asked all time. Tim answered truthfully that every thing was great and he thanked him for asking. Sometimes jason wanted to shoot him for being annoyingly polite.

He finished his diner quickly and went upstairs to his room. Lately he's just been staying at the manor since he's been here so much. He changed out of his day clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put a shirt on. He crawled underneath his comforter and closed his eye's and was out like a light within a few minutes, his last thought before sleep consumed him, _come home little bird._

* * *

Terry wandered around the empty hall's of the manor, wondering when the heck bruce was coming home. Everybody turned in for the night about an hour ago, but terry just couldn't sleep. Bruce had been gone for about five hours now and it was making terry concern. He new that if bruce was in trouble he would've called, he could tell bruce wasn't lying when he said that he would. Maybe he was just stuck in traffic?. NO, god he needed some sleep, asap. Terry made his way in the study and strode straight for the grandfather clock. He pulled the lever that was behind it and walked down the stairs the would lead to bat cave and headed down them. Just as he got to the bottom he heard the roar of an engine. He gave a long breath of relief and made his way towards the bat mobile.

"About time ya showed up"He said jokingly. He watched as the driver door raised up and the tall shadow of batman stocked out of the it. He stepped forward and took notice of the small figure cradle in bruce's arms. He could only guess that it was dick but as he got a closer look he was shocked. That was definitely his little brother but he was _sucking on a_ _pacifier?_. Okay, what the hell?. He also saw that he was wearing a diaper? god, what the hell happened to him?!.

Terry was frozen to the spot. He looked up at his father and looked at his face, bruce having taken the cowl off as soon as he got out of the car, and saw the same confusion in his eye's, but that didn't help at all. He looked at bruce with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. And with the stress with trying to find dick, his job as a cop in bludhaven, the tension in the family and now this, terry just could't think clearly and he soon found himself-

 **thunk!**

* * *

Bruce looked down at his oldest child with a shocked expression and quickly looked back at his son in his arms. He knew that loud noise could startle babies badly and just wished that it wouldn't disturb dick. His wishes never come true. Dick's face crumpled up and he opened his eye's just to let mini waterfalls to take over his face. Bruce was just about to start shushing him when he let out a ear shattering wail.

"FATHER!, WHAT ON EARTH IN WRONG WITH GRAYSON? AND WHY IS MCGINNIS LYING ON THE FLOOR LIKE THE IMBECILE THAT HE IS?!"

If there was anytime that bruce wanted a bullet in his head, it was right now

* * *

 **okay i'm sorry that i cut it short but i'm posting this at 2:54 a.m, i'm a** **little tired, sue me. But at least you all know that i'm alive' well bye.**


	5. I'm back!

Hello everyone! I'm happy to say I am back(for now) and I have some news but first I want to thank everybody for all the comments you left on this fic, it honestly made me so happy! Now as to why I left. My mental health took a step nosedive around 8-9 months ago and I was in a really bad spot for awhile, I had some toxic friends that weren't any help but I'm glad to say I've cut them out. But now I'm back and I have every intention to update this fic but I _really_ (and need to) want to re-write it. I published it when I first started writing and let's be honest, It needs some work. I don't know when I'll upload a new chapter but I'll want it to be soon but I also have other non-sexual age play ideas for other a few other fandoms(Voltron Legendary Defender, Marvel etc.) as well as the Batman fandom that I want to write so this will probably take a little but of time but I promise you I'll try to work on it whenever I can. Well that's all I have the say for now but if ANY of you want the take to about this(or anything really, ESPECIALLY little Keith(vld)) fic or the other fics I have planned you can message me here or on Tumblr(url is keefmas) Thank you all for your support and hopefully you see me soon!


End file.
